Golden Blood
by xKradxxHikarix
Summary: The vampire has held many captives. He has abused them, tasted them, taken them and drank them all dry before he abandoned them. But none were as beautiful or brilliant as his new, redheaded toy. .:KradxDaisuke:.
1. Chapter 1

**Right Wing:** Okay, so here it is. Finally. This is a story that my friend FuzzyNiffler and I wrote last year. She was supposed to be a dear and type this up, but... That didn't go over so well. ;P

Anyway- Golden Blood. A slightly OOC, AU story staring the pairing KradxDaisuke. It also has some DarkxSatoshi (Of course it does- how could we have written a story without Dark and Satoshi?) I'm going to take a moment to warn you of many things that you deserved to be warned of.

1- Well, this story contains rape/lemon, but I'm not sure if fanfiction will kick me off for that. Does anyone know for sure? If so, I'll just post it somewhere else and send the link. But the point is that this story contains such content.

2- Krad might be slightly OOC. This was written last year, so I don't really remember the extent of it. I'm just typing out what we have and editting a few things to make it run smoothly.

3- If you haven't figured it out by now, which you should have, this contains SHONEN-AI / YAOI. BOY LOVE. Again, don't like, don't read.

Ah, anything else? Well, as I said before, FuzzyNiffler is also an author of this story, so hopefully our writing styles don't clash. I don't think they do, but if I need to make the transitions a bit better, let me know. Here's a bit of shamless advertising before we begin- FuzzyNiffler and I also wrote another story called Dark Blue, and it stars DarkxSatoshi. It's on her profile, so if you'd like to check that out, it'd be great. .:happy face:.

Well- here it is. Reviews would be amazing. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** If we owned DN Angel... Oh god, that would be so amazing. We cry every night because we don't own anything.

**

* * *

**

Golden Blood  
Chapter 1

* * *

"Damn it," Dark Mousy growled and watched the winged being disappear into the night. He glared up at him with nothing but hatred and desire for vengeance.

"How is your shot from this distance?" Dark's partner, Satoshi Hiwatari, stepped next to him. Dark spared a glance at the bluenette before looking back at the spot where his target had disappeared.

"Not good," was the reply. "I can't even see him..."

Satoshi sighed. Another failed attempt at catching the vampire. "He's blood thirsty, too..."

Dark nodded and turned to kiss the top of his partner's head, a pang of guilt stinging his gut at this fact. "Next time... But tonight, we'll have to live with the fact that he's caught another victim."

xXx

Daisuke Niwa sighed to himself and shoved his hands in his pockets as he continued down the city sidewalk. He honestly didn't know what to do with himself when no one else was around. He was one of those easy-to-please people, not one of those easily amused people.

Normally, Daisuke would be hanging out with at least one of his friends, but they were all coincidentally busy tonight. And usually, in that situation, he would resort to painting.

But the redhead thought that it was too nice of a night to be locked inside. The moon was full and the brightest it had been for a while, and not to mention that the black tone of the sky appeared violet from the natural lighting.

Daisuke stopped and turned onto a sidewalk that lead into a thick blanket of trees. He hummed quietly as he walked and took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet night air. The redhead stopped walking and looked up at the full moon from between the leaves of the trees before he glanced back at the ground, watching the patterns of the moonlight on the sidewalk.

"What a good background for a painting," Daisuke mumbled to himself, making a mental note about it.

A peculiar shadow passed over, and the boy looked up, confused. He didn't see anything and blinked. Perhaps it had been his imagination?

Daisuke shrugged and kept walking. He soon came to a clearing and stopped. He saw a figure standing in the moonlight.

The figure was turned to the side, his face in profile, and the moon reflecting off the white clothes he was wearing. But that wasn't what Daisuke really cared about. What freaked him out were the large, white wings that came from the being's back.

Something in the back of Daisuke's mind told him to run; something told him that this creature was dangerous. But then the golden, hypnotizing beautiful eyes turned towards him and he found that he couldn't move.

Daisuke stared in fascination at the beautiful face. There was something inhumanly attractive about the cat-like gold eyes, the pale skin, and the perfectly shaped, thin lips...

A slow, feral grin crossed over that angelic face and Daisuke's eyes widened.

Two, pointed incisors overlapped the bottom row of the blonde's teeth.

"Well, well..." A beautiful voice escaped the mouth of the creature before him, and Daisuke found that, although his instincts were screaming at him to escape, he couldn't for the want of hearing that voice again. "Aren't you a cute one," the voice purred.

The boy's heart began to thrash around in his chest, and the winged being began to slowly saunter towards him. Every one of his impulses was alerting him that this was wrong and dangerous, but his body refused to obey them.

"I suppose..." the vampire murmured, still walking at an agonizingly slow pace towards the redhead, "that your blood will have to satisfy."

That's when the feeling returned to Daisuke's legs, and he had every intention to run. But before he could even turn, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind and pulled him close to a warm body.

"Hm..." the angelic, deep voice sounded close to the frightened boy's ear, "I wonder if you could tell me your name..."

Daisuke was scared into silence and a hand gently trailed up his shirt to harshly grip his chin.

A sinister chuckle came from the angel, vibrating through his body and to his prey's. "It's... _Daisuke Niwa_, is it not?"

Daisuke's breath automatically hitched at the correct answer, though his mind was clouded in a terrified haze.

The vampire jerked the boy's head to the side and hungrily licked a path along his neck. A deep hum came from the brilliant creature, expressing his pleasure.

"I would just like to thank you, _Dai-chan_," he murmured against the exposed skin, "for providing me with the indulgence I desire..."

Daisuke began to panic inside as two, great white wings folded around the two of them, blocking them from reality. He opened his mouth to cry for help, but the plea was caught in his throat as two sharp canines stabbed through his neck, drawing his blood.

The boy's mouth remained open in a silent scream as he felt the blood being sucked from his neck. His vision swam as he felt the hot tongue over the punctures of his neck. A sharp sting filled his senses and his vision went completely blank.

The vampire smirked as he felt the boy slump against him. He licked the wounds on the beautifully pale neck a few more times, then pulled back and watched as the two holes closed up, leaving only scars in their wake. Then he looked at the boy in his arms. He ran his tongue over his teeth, thinking.

Finally, making a decision, the angel gathered the redhead in his arms.

"You are very cute..." The man mused aloud, pushing off the ground silently and carrying his prize off.

* * *

**Left Wing:** Bit of a cliffy for the first chapter, sorry. I just want to see your reactions. **PLEASE REVIEW**, and until next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Right Wing:** All right, here we are. Chapter 2. Thank to all who reviewed, by the way. .:hands out a personal cake to you all:. It really means a lot, and it helped me get this chapter out faster. :)

WARNING. **RAPE.** I told you it would appear in this chapter. Hopefully I don't get in too much trouble for it... .:sweatdrop:.

Another warning- beware of the writing style. You need to remember that this was written LAST YEAR. FuzzyNiffler and I are not very confident with our old writing skills. Especially our yaoi writing skills. I attempted to edit it so that things went a lot smoother, but whether or not that helped... That's to be decided. This was also self-revised, so it's likely that there are grammar/spelling errors. Apologies for those.

All right- without further ado, here you go.

**Disclaimer:** .:cries:. We wish.

**

* * *

**

Golden Blood  
Chapter 2

* * *

Daisuke woke up and found he was warm. The sheets he was wrapped in were so smooth... They were like silk...

The boy shot up in the bed. His sheets at home weren't silk. A quick glance around the room was all he needed to tell him that this was definitely not his room. He was in a giant, plain room with walls that matched the pure white color of the sheets. On the opposite wall from where he sat, an enormous window provided him with a breathtaking view of the full moon looming over an enormous forest. Curtains the same shade as blood flowed freely down the side of the window; their tone resembled the crimson rose that sat in a crystal vase on the nightstand next to his bed.

Daisuke clutched the white silk to his body fearfully, blushing violently once he realized that he was naked beneath the sheets.

"I must admit, Dai-chan," came a deep voice from the doorway. Daisuke's head snapped to the side, seeing the blonde standing there with a complacent smirk in place. "Your blood is the sweetest I've ever tasted."

Instinctively, the redhead lifted his hand to feel the two scars on his neck. The recollection of the events smacked him in the face and he drew the conclusion that this...vampire/angel-creature was his captor.

Daisuke's eyes widened at the realization and the blond chuckled, sounding quite sinister.

"Are you afraid, Dai-chan?" he purred the question. Daisuke swallowed, but did not answer.

"...Who are you and...why am I naked?" he asked, trying to sound confident; panicking would do nothing for him.

"You want to know my name?" the being hummed and made his way over to sit gracefully on the bed. "I suppose you could call me... Krad." Daisuke bit his lip.

"...And?" he prompted. Krad sighed.

"There were bloodstains, Dai-chan. On your shirt. So I got rid of it." Daisuke blinked.

"But...what about my pan-"

"Well, I just wondered what was the point of having pants but no shirt on," Krad explained complacently, moving closer to sit on the bed. "Besides, if you _did_ have pants on, it would be very difficult to keep myself from taking them off in a much more...entertaining way..." The blonde trailed a hand seductively over the sheets and Daisuke's thigh. The boy flinched away.

"Am I... A vampire now?" he whispered, reaching up to touch the scars on his neck again.

"No," Krad chuckled, "I wouldn't want you to turn into anything of the sort." Krad stared thoughtfully at the redhead before him. "I needed sustenance, and you happened to be there to provide it."

Daisuke swallowed. "A-and why did you bring me here?"

Krad smirked and slowly reached a hand up to affectionately stroke the redhead's cheek. This time, Daisuke didn't flinch away, but a red streak glowed across his cheekbones. Krad chuckled quietly.

"Well, there are two reasons that I have brought you here. One, your blood is indeed the richest I've ever tasted..." Krad trailed a finger down to trace the boy's thin lips. "And two... You really are the cutest boy I've ever seen... I'd like to keep you for myself for a little while..."

Daisuke's heart flipped in his chest as the blush along his cheeks darkened. He knew that he had to get out of this place; nothing good could come of it. But how on earth would he do that?

The boy waited a beat before abruptly attempting to scramble across the bed. He immediately stopped, however, when he found that he could not move any further. A rattling noise sounded with his struggle and he stared down at his covered ankles. Bands of some sort were clamped around his thin ankles and connected to two ropes or chains that protruded from underneath the sheet. Daisuke could see that the slackened cords were attached to each bedpost.

His legs were chained to the bed.

While vaguely wondering if Krad had just used magic of some sort to produce such devices, or if they had been there the entire time, Daisuke stated that he shouldn't panic over and over in his mind.

"W-Will I ever g-get to go home?" he stuttered and stared wide-eyed at the blonde.

Krad watched in amusement as Daisuke struggled to keep his cool. It was clear that the boy was terrified.

The vampire shifted to all fours on the bed and treated Daisuke to a very sadistic, vampire-like grin. "But, why on earth would you want to leave, Dai-chan? We could have so...much _fun_..." Daisuke blinked at the blonde for a moment before the words and the tone that accompanied them got through. He automatically clutched the sheets and pulled his knees to his chest. The blush, which had been fading, came back full force.

"I-I don't..." Daisuke began, but he couldn't think of how to respond further. Krad had crawled towards the boy; he was now directly in front of his captive.

"You're too cute," he purred, "I can hardly control myself..." He sat back on his knees and reached up to tug at the sheets.

"No..." Daisuke gasped, holding the covers tighter to him. Krad grinned devilishly.

"Awh, you're a virgin too, aren't you?" Daisuke's blush deepened Krad laughed excitedly, "That just makes you more tempting..." He pulled the sheets sharply and Daisuke jerked forward, leaning back as far as he could while keeping the sheets still close to his chest.

"Don't," he whispered.

"Am I so repulsive?" Krad murmured in response.

Daisuke merely whimpered quietly in response as Krad gave the silk a few gentle tugs. He wanted to go home. He wanted to leave. He didn't want..._this_.

"Tell me, Dai-chan," Krad whispered and let the top of the sheet go. He gently trailed the tips of his fingers down, over the boy's concealed torso. "Do you _love_ someone? Do you hold someone close to your heart?"

Daisuke swallowed and watched Krad's nimble fingers now resting on his lower abdomen. Riku Harada instantly flashed in his mind, but it wasn't as if they were dating, or anything. He considered her more than a friend, but wasn't quite sure about her feelings.

"Hm? No one?" Krad mumbled at the boy's silence, a smug grin in place. "That's unfortunate... Would you like to know why?"

Sensing that Krad was going to tell him regardless of his answer, Daisuke remained silent.

Krad chuckled darkly and dragged his fingers lower until they brushed over Daisuke's concealed shaft. The redhead gave a quiet, surprised gasp.

"Simply because _I love you_..." Krad continued and sharply clutched both the sheets and the boy's length. Daisuke let out a chocked gasp and convulsed, releasing the cloth in shock. Krad hummed in delight.

"You...don't..." Daisuke whispered feebly and Krad raised an eyebrow.

"Don't...what?" he questioned, moving his hand tauntingly. Daisuke hesitantly bit his lip.

"Love me..." he replied quietly.

"Oh, don't I?" Krad asked, releasing the boy and leaning over him. "Perhaps I could convince you otherwise..." He began pressing light kisses to Daisuke's lips, "with...a kiss..." he murmured between pecks.

The vampire pulled away to look at Daisuke's flushed face before leaning close to breathe in his ear, "or a lick..." Daisuke shivered as he felt a tongue trace over the shell of his hear. "Or...a touch..." Krad continued, allowing his fingers to run over Daisuke's now bare chest.

The redhead flinched away and stared at the angelic being fearfully. Krad hummed a laugh.

"So afraid of me, are you?" he asked. Daisuke bit his lip again. It wasn't that he was afraid of this vampire, though he was completely. But that wasn't really why he flinched away. It was just that the touch of this man, this vampire, well...

It sort of...felt good...

Krad abruptly jerked the sheet away from the boy, completely exposing him. Daisuke was drawn from his thoughts and fear flooded his senses all over again.

The angel roughly pushed the redhead down onto his back and ran his hungry gaze over the pale body presented to him. His golden cat eyes took in Daisuke's slender build and glazed over with lust as he noted the frail being trembling with fear.

"K-Krad..." Daisuke stuttered weakly, gazing helplessly at his captor. "P-please don't..."

Krad crawled forward to straddle Daisuke's shaking hips and grinned at him sadistically. "You're beautiful, Dai-chan..." he murmured and leaned over to place a light kiss on the boy's nipple. "Now, I really won't be able to control myself..."

Daisuke's fists clenched as a warm pair of lips whispered against his fair torso. Distantly, he knew that he was in danger. He knew that nothing good from this and that Krad would eventually turn rough, but right now... His kisses were so gentle...and warm...

So deceiving...

Krad smirked to himself as he felt the boy beneath him relax. He rested his lips on Daisuke's nipple before giving the nub a sharp nip. The redhead gasped and arched at the sting of abrupt pleasure. Krad smirked as he tasted blood, flicking his tongue out to lather the cut.

"God, your blood is so good," he breathed huskily against the soft skin. Daisuke whimpered in response as he felt the cut healing with a small, tingling sensation.

Krad nipped a path down Daisuke's abdomen, his sharp incisors occasionally marring the boy's flawless skin. Daisuke continued to elicit weak and pained sounds through his parted lips, his breath slowly quickening as the pleasurable, hot feeling of the vampire's tongue always followed the sharp sting of the bites.

"K-Krad..." Daisuke moaned as the angel made his way down his stomach.

"Don't be calling my name just yet," Krad replied quietly, his tone clearly amused. He began lapping at Daisuke's navel, making the small boy squirm beneath him. Krad silently enjoyed the delectable response.

The blonde's path continued at an agonizingly slow pace, causing Daisuke to struggle at the enjoyable sensations. The clanking sound of the chains around the redhead's ankles and their rigid breathing blocked out the silence.

Krad eventually returned to his sitting position, looking the boy over; Daisuke returned the gaze weakly from under his heavily lidded eyes. His face was flushed and new, pink scars were scattered about his stomach and chest. Krad felt the boy' trembling and gave a grin that held a rather feral tone.

"You never responded, Dai-chan..." he purred. Daisuke was about to open his mouth but immediately stopped as the white clothing on Krad's body began to melt. The cloth turned to a thick liquid before his very eyes, leisurely dripping from the blonde's muscular build. The redhead watched as the liquid fell towards his skin, but disappeared into thin air before any contact could be made.

"Are you afraid of me, Dai-chan?" Krad asked, shifting the boy's gaze back to his face. He gripped Daisuke's thighs and forced the boy's legs apart, easily overpowering the redhead's struggles. The blonde couldn't help but chuckle as he then positioned himself over his captive, his hands now effortlessly holding Daisuke's hips in place.

The boy moaned in pain. "Krad, please... I beg yo-" his plea was cut off by his own scream as the vampire pressed into his virgin depths, slowly, mercilessly and so painfully. The horrible pain exploded through out his entire body, burning his insides as immediate tears dripped from his shut eyes.

"You're always...so eager...to do things, Pet..." Krad breathed huskily as he buried himself, basking in the tight heat that surrounded his throbbing shaft. "Don't be...begging me just...yet..."

The vampire threw his head back, his hair falling lazily over his already glistening shoulders and face as he began pulling out. A loose chuckle escaped his thin lips as he drove back in, harder and faster this time, earning yet another strained scream from the boy below him.

Such a beautiful, wounded sound...

Daisuke fought desperately to keep himself quiet as Krad's rhythm rapidly sped up, growing rougher in the process. But his attempts were in vain, as he couldn't help but cry at every excruciating thrust; the horrible pain within him never dulled. It was a constant, throbbing feeling that never once let go. It clawed at his insides, shredding everything its sharp claws came in contact with and reducing the boy's being into relatively nothing.

Krad gave several, breathless laughs as he continued, and Daisuke wasn't exactly sure how long the blonde took. The redhead's screams had died down what seemed like a while ago, and were now replaced with pathetic, weak whimpers and sobs that escaped him occasionally. Tears continued to drip down his flushed cheeks, the pain never once releasing its painfully tight grip on his senses. He had never asked for this... He had wanted to go home... He had wanted to escape and get out of here as soon as he could...

But now he just wanted it to be over. Everything. He wanted everything to end.

Finally, the vampire came into him with a satisfied groan through his gritted teeth, but Daisuke couldn't even feel the warm feeling at the end of his nightmare. His senses were so torn that they were numb. The only sensation he felt was the memory of the appalling agony that had pulsed through him only moments before.

Krad let out a heavy breath before he pulled out of the boy and slowly slid off of the shaking being. Daisuke immediately curled up on his side, quiet, racked sobs escaping his lips.

Krad sat back on the bed, catching his breath and watching Daisuke. He chuckled after a brief moment, flicking the hair from his damp face.

"You look so broken," he purred. "How beautiful..."He leaned over and placed what seemed like a loving kiss on the boy's tear-stained cheeks. "My beautiful, broken pet..." Daisuke curled up further as if those words had pained him.

"Why...?" he whispered tearfully.

"Why, pet, I've already told you..." Krad said almost teasingly, brushing Daisuke's hair from his forehead. "I love you... Don't forget that." He moved off of the bed, Daisuke watching his every move. The boy felt anger well up inside of him as Krad moved so gracefully across the room.

The vampire paused, sensing that crimson stare on him, and looked at Daisuke with a sadistic smile. The redhead found himself wishing he could hate the being, but he just couldn't. He couldn't hate anyone.

"I feel your anger, Dai-chan," Krad murmured. The boy watched as Krad's clothes solidified around his body again. He then allowed his eyes to fall closed, his fatigue taking over his body.

"Sweet dreams, my beautiful pet..."

xXx

"Hey, Satoshi, come look at this."

Satoshi held the toothbrush in between his teeth and walked into his room. Dark was sitting at the foot of the bed, watching the morning news. The bluenette sat next to his partner and blinked at the screen.

Why was there a picture of Daisuke in the corner?

He sat still and listened.

"An amber alert has been issued for sixteen-year-old Daisuke Niwa. The teenager went missing last night after he claimed to have gone for a walk. There are no possible suspects for the kidnapping, but if you have any information, please contact the Azumano Police."

Satoshi stared at the TV. "No..." he whispered, taking the toothbrush from his mouth.

"No one else is missing," Dark said softly.

"That bastard," Satoshi growled. "Why Daisuke?" Dark shrugged and rested his head on Satoshi's shoulder.

"I don't know," he murmured. "He does have that kind of luck..."

"Now we have to kill him," Satoshi said fiercely before his voice dropped to a quieter tone as he continued, "I hope Daisuke's all right."

"As do I, Love," Dark replied, closing his eyes tiredly. "As do I."

xXx

Krad smiled to himself as he closed the bedroom door behind him. That had been rather delightful. He had had more fun with the small, redheaded boy than he had in a long time.

That fact was rather interesting in itself, considering he had definitely had his share of boys to play with over the years, but it did not trouble him overly. Perhaps he would keep his new pet a bit longer than the others... Yes, that sounded good.

"Daisuke Niwa," he murmured as he moved down the hallway, laughing quietly, "you're mine..."

* * *

**Left Wing:** Hah, hopefully it wasn't that bad. If it was, let me know, and I'll edit the yaoi better next time. (Yes, there's more.) 

Ah, PLEASE REVIEW. Those make my day that much better. Hope you enjoyed, and until next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Right Wing:** Hah, I barely made my planned updating date on this chapter. Oops. Hey, at least I made it, right?

There's not much to say, which is probably a good thing. The only thing I'll say is that this is probably the chapter where FuzzyNiffler and I began to think that Krad was OOC, but there's a reason he's like that, so bear with us.

Yeah, I think that's about it. **Thank you to all who reviewed- seriously, you're the reason I keep updating this so quickly. THANK YOU!** Okay- chapter 3. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** See the previous two chapters for this portion.

**

* * *

**

Golden Blood  
Chapter 3

* * *

Daisuke woke up late the next day and found that his body ached. He moaned quietly, desperately, because that ache proved that it hadn't been a horrible dream.

The redhead curled up on his side and whimpered. He missed his family. He missed his friends. He felt so dirty and gross. Sick, even. God, what he wouldn't give to just go home and forget this entire incident.

"Someone slept late this morning..."

Daisuke curled up further at the deep voice of his blonde captor. He didn't respond.

Krad hummed an amused snicker at the sight of the silent, and clearly hurt, boy. He leisurely sauntered over to the bed and sat on its edge.

"You must be hungry," he murmured, stroking the redhead's forehead, which was still grimy with old sweat. Daisuke slowly opened his clouded eyes and gazed weakly up at the angel, a sense of confusion rising within him. Was he really being offered something to eat?

Krad snickered again, sensing Daisuke's uncertainty. "Did you honestly think that I'd let you starve? Come on, Dai-chan, give me more credit than that..."

The vampire leaned over to place a small kiss on the boy's forehead before snapping his fingers once. The chains around Daisuke's ankles instantly disappeared.

Daisuke blinked and touched his ankles, his puzzlement as high as ever.

"C'mon, Dai-chan," Krad whispered, standing. Daisuke moved, but stopped before he got off the bed and blushed. Krad raised an eyebrow in question.

"What?" he asked. Daisuke looked at his hands.

"I...um...don't have any clothes," he muttered, clearly embarrassed. Krad chuckled.

"Oh, is that all?" he asked teasingly. "It's nothing I haven't seen." Daisuke didn't respond, he just kept looking at his hands. "Okay, fine," Krad sighed and Daisuke jumped as pajamas appeared on his body. He looked at the white sweatpants and t-shirt carefully.

"Th-Thank you," he mumbled.

"It's nothing," the vampire responded, "now come." He gripped the redhead's hand and tugged him up.

"Ow," Daisuke hissed as he stood, the movement making his dull ache pound horridly. Krad tilted his head.

"You're hurt?" he asked. "We can't have you moving then." He pushed Daisuke back onto the bed and sat next to him. An almost fearful expression appeared on the boy's face at the motion, but he relaxed a bit when Krad remained where he was.

"How...how can you-" Daisuke began, but cut himself off when Krad held his hands out and a bowl of rice appeared.

"You like rice, don't you?" he asked. Daisuke nodded slowly, wondering just why the angel was being so nice now. He was acting the complete opposite of how had last night...

Krad crawled up onto the bed to lean his back against the headboard, managing to not disturb the rice. Daisuke watched the blond cautiously before following suit and sitting next to Krad, who handed him the bowl. The redhead stared at the rice suspiciously for a moment before he took it and began to eat.

Krad watched the boy with a smirk and began to twirl a finger in the red locks. "How is it, Dai-chan?"

Daisuke swallowed a mouthful of the delicious rice and blushed faintly. "It's very good... Thank you..."

The vampire hummed his response and moved closer to his captive. He placed an arm around the boy's slim shoulders and pulled Daisuke close. The redhead's cheeks darkened to a shade that resembled his hair color.

Krad chuckled at the blush and leaned his head against Daisuke's. "You really are the cutest boy I've ever seen," he murmured, still grinning. "How lucky I am to have you all to myself... As my pet..."

Daisuke swallowed a chunk of rice and didn't respond. The angel smirked and turned his head to nibble gently on the boy's ear. He was rather pleased with the squeak of surprise that he earned.

"So, Dai-chan..." Krad breathed against Daisuke's ear, "what's on the agenda for today?" Daisuke shivered at the feeling of Krad's hot breath against his skin and bit his own lip.

"I-I don't know..." he muttered, shifting away from the blonde. "Maybe... Well, could I take a shower or-or a bath?"

"Awh, you want to be clean?" Krad purred. "How endearing, but you know," he added, "I could clean you myself." He ran his tongue over Daisuke's neck.

"K-Krad!" Daisuke gasped, flinching away fearfully. The reaction earned a chuckle from the vampire.

"Yes, you can take a bath," he said complacently. Daisuke peered at him from beneath his bangs, calming himself inwardly.

"Ah, thank you," he murmured after a moment. Krad nodded.

"I can't let my pet be uncomfortable, can I?" he asked. Daisuke didn't respond again, this time in favor of taking in another mouthful of rice. He didn't even stop Krad as the blonde pulled him close once more, though the familiar blush rose to his cheeks yet again. He felt it would be best to, at the moment, ignore Krad's actions for the most part and enjoy his rice while he had it.

With the vampire's unpredictable personality, who knew when he'd have the chance to eat again?

Krad kissed the boy's ear repeatedly and murmured between kisses, "But my Dai-chan...can't stand...how will he...get to...the bathroom...?"

Daisuke swallowed the last bit of rice and blinked at this question. The blonde snickered mischievously at the redhead's expression and he made the empty bowl disappear before he gently turned Daisuke's face towards him.

"Looks like I'll have to carry him," the angel murmured through his smirk and leaned in to capture Daisuke's lips with his own. The boy squeaked in surprise, his face readapting that deep crimson hue at the sudden gesture.

Krad withdrew from the kiss before Daisuke could protest to gather his captive into his arms. Daisuke found that Krad's embrace was a bit warmer than he would have expected...

The blonde carefully placed a kiss on the redhead's forehead and strolled down to the hallway and to the bathroom, carrying the blushing Daisuke with obvious ease. When they reached their destination, Krad kicked the door shut and set the boy in the enormous, extremely white bathtub. He snapped once; the boy's clothes immediately disappeared.

Daisuke squirmed uncomfortably as Krad's gaze swept over him and instinctively pulled his knees to his chest. Krad chuckled.

"You are so cute," he murmured, watching the uneasy boy with some amusement. Krad pushed his sleeves up, somehow managing to still look dignified.

"Shall I clean you?" he whispered almost provocatively.

"I - I can clean myself," Daisuke squeaked as Krad reached over to start the water. It was warm, perhaps a little warmer than Daisuke was used to, but rather pleasant in its heat.

"But you're my pet," Krad purred, watching the water rise around Daisuke's body, "and what kind of owner would I be if I didn't take care of you?" While the boy's mind felt awkward with the reoccurring metaphor of him being Krad's 'pet', he allowed his muscles to relax as the warm water covered them. He sank lower, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, forgetting for a moment where he was and whom he was with.

"Dai-chan," Krad sang after a moment, disrupting his peace of mind, "we've got to get you _completely _wet." Daisuke blinked confusedly at him and the vampire chuckled. "Your hair, Pet," he clarified.

"Oh." The redhead took a deep breath and slid beneath the water to wet his hair. He came up and wiped the water from his eyes. Krad grinned at him.

"Your hair looks good wet," he complimented softly. Daisuke looked away, shrugging awkwardly at the comment.

"Um, o-okay... If you say so," he muttered. Krad nodded before reaching back to grab a white bottle of shampoo. Daisuke reached out to take the bottle, but Krad grinned and shook his head.

"I've got to clean you," he said teasingly, reaching forward to rub the shampoo into the red hair. Daisuke bit his lip but allowed the blonde to massage the soapy substance into his hair. The angel hummed at the embarrassed, almost solemn, look on Daisuke's face as he finished with the shampoo. "I'm so lucky to have you, my Dai-chan..."

Krad dipped his hands into the water as Daisuke stared downwards. "I think it's time for you to go back under, Pet," the blonde continued and the boy took another deep breath. The vampire watched with a grin as he slid under, bubbles rising to the surface of the water from the red hair.

Krad squirted some conditioner into his hand as Daisuke came back up, inhaling deeply. "So, Dai-chan," he said conversationally and the boy situated himself so that he was comfortable, "tell me about yourself. I hardly know anything about you, and we should get to know each other," he allowed a mischievous smirk to grace his lips, " for I can guarantee that you won't be leaving here for awhile..."

Daisuke watched the devil's smirk as the pale hands reached out to mix the conditioner into his hair. The boy wondered what exactly he should say and if he could truly trust Krad. While the angel was acting rather kind at the moment, Daisuke couldn't forget the fact that he _had_ just raped him last night.

The angel remained silent for the boy to continue and Daisuke saw that he had no choice.

"Um... I'm sixteen years old and go to Azuman-"

"No, Dai-chan," Krad cut him off lightly, a small chuckle passing his lips, "I don't care about your status and all of that crap. I want to know about _you_. What do you like? Who is your best friend? Information like that..." Daisuke blinked.

"Okay, well, um, I guess I like...the color red-"

"I should have guessed," Krad chuckled, tugging a lock of Daisuke's hair playfully.

"And I love chocolate-"

"What's your favorite kind?" Krad questioned, "Dark? White? Milk?"

"Um, well, I like white chocolate the best, I think." Krad hummed as a small smile spread across his face and nodded, allowing Daisuke to continue. "And, well, my best friend is Satoshi Hiwatari-"

"Hiwatari?" Krad's hands froze in place, "You know _Hiwatari_?" Daisuke blinked at the sudden change in Krad's tenor.

"Um, yeah. Do you?" At Krad's clearly unhappy look, Daisuke continued, "You don't like him?"

"How could I _like_ him?" Krad asked, sounding disgusted, his fingers beginning to work again. "He and Mousy have been after me for awhile now."

"After you? You mean, trying to catch you?"

Krad nodded grimly, a scowl etched into his features. "Catch and kill. I expect it will especially be kill now that I have you."

Daisuke fell silent and Krad waved his hand in a motion that told him to go under again. The boy obliged, sinking down into the hot water. He was in slight shock that either Satoshi or Dark could actually kill someone. But he was also curious as to _why_?

"Why do they want to catch and kill you?" Daisuke asked the instant his hair was rinsed and he resurfaced. Krad was now rubbing a soap bar in his hands, covering his pale palms in suds. He pulled his lips back at the question, revealing his two, sharp canines.

"Because I'm a vampire," Krad responded simply and lathered the soap over the redhead's smooth skin. He was a bit surprised when he faced no protest whatsoever, but continued, "They view me as an enemy. As someone dangerous. And now that I have their best friend, they're probably furious."

Daisuke arched his back involuntarily as the cool hands ran across his warm skin, taking care to watch those hands closely. "But... I can't believe that they would kill anyone..."

Krad grinned bitterly and hummed as his hands moved a bit lower. "They wouldn't kill a _human_... But they would kill a monster..." Daisuke bit his lip. At the moment, he wasn't sure what to think about Krad. The vampire had raped him, so he knew the blonde was capable of doing horrible things. But he was being so kind now... It didn't seem right that he should be killed; he hadn't killed anyone himself.

That Daisuke knew of, anyway.

The redhead sighed and ignored that accusing voice as Krad's hands made their way over his hips and down the sides of his legs, massaging under the warm water.

Krad grinned as Daisuke's eyes drooped in relaxation. While he was rather flattered that Daisuke trusted him so easily, Krad couldn't help but feel that the boy was being stupid. After last night, anyone sensible would be afraid to simply look at him. But, with the exception of the occasional flinch, Daisuke seemed rather comfortable around him. Perhaps the redhead was truly fearful, but figured that it would be easier if he simply obeyed the angel's wishes?

Either way, Krad decided that he didn't care. He pulled his hands from the water to grab the soap and began washing Daisuke's chest. The boy shivered at the cold touch.

The vampire continued to lather Daisuke, his thoughts still reeling. On another note, he would usually want to be in the bath with his new pet. And, usually, he was. But something in him didn't feel that he should be quite yet. He didn't know why, but it just didn't seem like a good idea. Maybe next time...

"Krad!" Daisuke yelped, pushing Krad's hands away roughly and bringing his knees to his chest, his crimson eyes wide with fear. Krad blinked before realizing that he must have accidentally let his hands stray too low for the redhead's liking.

"Awh, sorry, Pet," he purred, "I was just thinking. I wasn't paying attention..."

"Y-Yeah?" Daisuke asked distrustfully. Krad nodded, a grin slowly forming.

"Mhmm, if I want to do something..." He leaned close to the boy, nearly touching their lips together as he breathed, "you can be sure you'll know it."

A small line of blush traced Daisuke's cheeks and Krad's grin widened. "I can't stand how cute you are," he murmured and briefly pressed his lips to the boy's. "You may go under again to rinse yourself off completely."

Daisuke nodded faintly, deciding to ignore that kiss and did just what he was told. After a moment, he let out his breath of air beneath the water, watching the bubbles rise to the surface before resurfacing. When he came back up, he found Krad standing by the bathtub, arms wide open and holding a towel to wrap Daisuke in. The pair remained still for a moment; Daisuke was unsure if he should stand while Krad was still in the room, and Krad was holding the towel open, obviously waiting for the boy to do just that.

The angel grinned and watched as Daisuke eventually sighed and slowly stood. The redhead's cheeks glowed brightly as he shakily stepped out of the tub and pressed his back into the towel. Krad hummed and closed the towel around the redhead's wet form, pulling him close.

The boy tensed noticeably at the motion, fear flooding his senses for a brief moment before he saw that Krad planned on doing nothing more. He allowed himself to relax.

"Do you feel better, my Dai-chan?" Krad breathed, his lips brushing against Daisuke's ear with every syllable. The response came as a soft moan as Krad's tongue grazed the shell of the boy's ear. The blonde chuckled at the noise. "May I take that as a 'yes'?" he murmured, pressing his lips to the lobe.

The redhead bit his lip to keep another sound from jumping from his lips and Krad began rubbing him with the towel, drying him off.

"Thanks..." The boy's voice was unsure and somewhat muffled, for Krad was drying his hair off.

"You're welcome," the vampire replied, sounding amused. He wrapped Daisuke in the towel again, pulling him close. Daisuke leaned into the blonde's warmth without a second thought and his eyes drooped tiredly. "Tired already, Pet?" Krad hummed, pressing his lips to the back of the redhead's neck.

Daisuke stiffened almost immediately, his eyes snapping open with alertness. Krad chuckled at the response.

"It's far too much fun to do that," he said. The boy turned and gave Krad a small glare that made the angel laugh.

"Awh, how cute," he purred, "that's one of the first glares you've given me." Daisuke simply looked away, frowning. Krad hummed quietly and began to steer the redhead towards the bedroom. "Don't pout, Pet," he murmured, "though it is cute..."

Again, Daisuke didn't respond and simply allowed himself to be lead to the room. Krad kicked the door shut behind them once they entered and lead his captive to the center of the bedroom. He stepped away from the boy and held out a single hand, grinning as a pair of pajamas appeared in his palm.

"So tell me, Dai-chan," Krad murmured and pulled the towel from Daisuke's thin body, "what would you like to do now?" Krad lifted Daisuke's arms and pulled the white sweatshirt over them. The boy shifted to fit the sweatshirt, staring uneasily at the floor.

"I was wondering," he responded quietly, "if I could take a nap- Wait, what are you doing?" Panic rose to Daisuke's voice as Krad kneeled in front of him. The blonde chuckled faintly and lifted the boy's foot to slide it into one of the pants' legs.

"Relax, Dai-chan," he replied in a silk-like tone, "I'm merely helping you dress. And you may take a nap if you'd like." He lifted the other foot to insert it into the other leg. He stood, pulling the pants up Daisuke's pale legs. "But I would prefer it if you didn't sleep too late; I want to see you before the day is over..."

Daisuke nodded as he let out a small breath of relief and slowly padded over to the large bed. He made a mental note of how the silk sheets were now clean before he crawled beneath them. Krad took the liberty of tucking him in.

"Sweet dreams, my beautiful pet," the angel murmured and leaned over to plant a kiss on the boy's forehead. Daisuke hummed a quiet response, falling asleep before Krad could leave the room.

* * *

**Left Wing:** There it is. Hopefully you're not getting sick of our year-old style yet. .:sweatdrop:. All right, well, REVIEWS WOULD BE AMAZING, and I promise that more happens in the next chapter. Whether or not you like what happens, well... We'll see. ;P Until next time! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Right Wing:** I am very good at staying on schedule for this story. .:smiles proudly before frowning:. Hopefully that continues, but you never know with me... .:sigh:. Anyway. This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, but that's all right.

WARNING: **RAPE.** Yep. Again. I, personally, think the other was written better. Then again, I personally think that this story's writting style is old and not that good. XD I think FuzzyNiffler agrees, but whatever. That's up for you to decide.

Yeah, that's about it... So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** .:sighs sadly:.

* * *

**Golden Blood  
Chapter 4**

* * *

Crimson eyes slowly opened to greet the setting sun. Daisuke looked out the window at the fading light and blinked. He had slept later than expected... 

"Ah, you're awake." Krad's voice made him jump and he looked over to see the blonde sitting at the edge of the bed. The vampire was staring at the golden streaks leaking in through the window, his eyes almost forlorn.

"Um, yeah..." he mumbled in response, still a bit tired. Krad smiled faintly.

"You did wake up, though it was later than I had hoped," he murmured. Daisuke blinked at him.

"Why would the time matter?" he asked softly. The angel simply shook his head and leaned over to press his lips to the redhead's cheek.

"I've grown even more fond of you today, Pet," he breathed against Daisuke's skin. The boy shivered and looked out the window to see that the light had dimmed into the deep violet hue of night. The vampire sighed tiredly before tensing noticeably.

"... Krad?" Daisuke asked worriedly, noticing the blonde's stress. Krad relaxed after a moment and drew back to grin rather hungrily at the teen.

"Awh," he purred, "worried about me, Dai-chan?" Daisuke blinked at the abrupt change in Krad's demeanor.

"What do you mean?" he returned nervously, leaning away from the blonde in the slightest.

Krad hummed a sinister chuckle and crawled further onto the silken sheets. "It's funny how the night can bring out the worst in people..."

Before the redhead could respond, the vampire leaned in to crush a bruising kiss to Daisuke's lips. The boy moaned in surprise and protest, though neither of these emotions could override his utter confusion.

"Krad!" Daisuke yelped as he jerked his head away. He stared at Krad with wide, crimson eyes, looking for some explanation to the shift in the vampire's behavior. Krad ignored this plea and snickered again.

"What's wrong, Dai-chan?" he purred, moving to straddled a frightened Daisuke, "We've been through this. It's nothing new..."

Daisuke gasped as his sweatshirt abruptly disappeared and Krad's hot tongue began to trace a path across his bare chest. The redhead moaned in a mix of confusion and desire as his body immediately reacted to the skilled touch.

"Your body is beautiful, Pet," the blond murmured, nipping a path down Daisuke's stomach, easily pulling the sheets out of his way when necessary.

"K-Krad..." Daisuke moaned fearfully, watching weakly as Krad moved lower. A chuckle was the only response. Daisuke soon found his pants had disappeared as well, and he was forced to respond to a violent shiver that crept down his spine as the cold air hit him. He continued to stare down at Krad, trying, and failing, to think of a way to reverse this mood change. Krad had been so kind earlier... What was the reason for this sudden difference?

"You look like you're thinking, Dai-chan," the vampire purred, "but you really shouldn't be..." Daisuke let out a small cry as Krad gripped his hip harshly and flipped him over, onto his stomach. The redhead whimpered fearfully as he felt the familiar, cold metal clamp around his ankles.

The blonde slowly slid up, over his back to finish huskily into the boy's ear, "You should be _screaming_."

This time, Daisuke could feel Krad's clothes melting. It didn't so much hurt as it did burn in a strangely, pleasant way. A shudder coursed down the teen's spine and he almost began to enjoy the feeling. That is, until he cried loudly as he felt Krad's teeth sink greedily into his neck.

Krad hummed in pleasure as the thick liquid rushed to his mouth. The taste of the boy's blood made every one of his senses tingle desirably.

"Dai-chan..." he murmured in a sing-song tone, pulling away to press his lips to the wound, "you taste delicious..."

Daisuke found his body trembling in the aftermath of the bite and the room swayed in the least. The bed beneath him felt so unstable, and Krad's weight atop of him seemed to fade away. The vampire smirked as he saw those crimson eyes glaze.

"Don't drift off on me..." he breathed and licked the wound thoroughly, "The night is young." The two holes on Daisuke's neck filled instantly, and the boy's vision focused after a moment.

The blonde's smirk widened as he trailed his fingers down the redhead's side, burying his face in the red hair. Daisuke's tremor grew more violent as Krad's hand rested on his hip.

"You're shaking, Pet," the vampire taunted softly, kissing Daisuke's scalp. The pale hand continued, traveling beneath the blond to gently massage one of the boy's cheeks. Daisuke moaned at the new feeling and arched into the bed.

"K-Krad, please...don't..." the redhead whispered fearfully. Krad chuckled in response and pressed his lips against Daisuke's neck.

"But doesn't it feel _good?_" he droned against the boy's skin. He pressed the inside of his thighs close to Daisuke's hips, continuing the gentle massage. The teen moaned in desperation.

"But, later...you'll..." he tried so desperately to form a sentence, but failed so miserably. He felt his breath already begin to grow rigid as that massage grew maddening and frustrating. It just...it felt so good...

Krad clicked his tongue and squeezed the cheek in his hand. "You don't know what I'll do later," he breathed into the redhead's ear, "and you shouldn't overly concern yourself with the future..." he added, moving his hand to prod at Daisuke's entrance. The boy gasped loudly, his eyes widening with worry. Krad laughed faintly and pushed the tip of his finger into the redhead without warning.

"Don't-!" the boy yelped, arching further from the intruding digit.

"Dai-chan," Krad growled poutingly, scoldingly, "this is just for you. But perhaps you'd prefer I put it in right away...?" The crimson eyes widened further in fear as he whimpered again. He didn't want either. He wanted Krad to return to his gentle self, and perhaps let him go.

Krad chuckled and buried one finger within Daisuke with one fluid motion. The boy hissed with the pain and buried his face in the pillow, his sweat already soaking the white cloth. As if the digit had pushed the air from his body, he gasped for breath, trying desperately to get away from the feeling.

"This will only make it easier for you, Dai-chan," the blonde murmured huskily into the redhead's ear, clearly ignoring the boy's struggle, as his second finger pressed in to join the first. Daisuke moaned again with the pain.

"P-Please..." he whimpered pathetically into the pillow, allowing a strained cry to escape him as the third finger found its way inside of him. He fought to breathe for a moment before he managed to gasp, "S-stop...I... I can't- don't want..."

"Don't want what, Pet?" Krad whispered through a smirk and began to pump his fingers in and out. "You don't want me to take you? Awh...but I need to mark my pets... I don't want them to be stolen away..."

Daisuke convulsed violently as Krad's fingers scissored inside him, leaving a shock of ache in their wake as he was stretched further. He bit down on the cloth of the pillow, his eyes shut tightly, painfully, as irregular sobs racked his body. He knew that there was no way to get out of this. As much as he wished there was, he knew it wasn't true. Tonight, he would be raped again...

He just needed to lie still and take the pain.

"All right, Dai-chan," Krad mumbled as he withdrew his fingers and sat up to position himself over the trembling boy. He gripped the shaking hips tightly, holding them in place, "Are you ready?"

Daisuke's arms curled around the pillow tightly and he further concealed his face as he gave a wordless whimper. The vampire stared at him for a moment, a greedy smirk upon his lips.

"That's a 'yes', I suppose?" he breathed before beginning to push into the boy. Daisuke whined again, his body automatically attempting to reject the intruding pain. In a distant part of his mind, he took a bit of comfort in the fact that it didn't hurt quite as much as it had the night before; Krad seemed to be moving at a gentler pace.

The blonde chuckled faintly and gave a satisfied sigh as he buried himself. "There now," he murmured silkily, "not as bad as you thought, was it?" Daisuke said nothing in response; he merely tightened his grip on the pillow fearfully. The vampire hummed complacently and started to pull himself from the redhead with another breath. He abruptly drove himself back in.

This time, a choked cry tore from Daisuke's lips as automatic tears began to fill his eyes. Krad bore his teeth through his smirk as his response and continued to pound into the poor boy beneath him, his mercy now gone. Strained whimpers continually escaped from Daisuke as he tried desperately to think about something- anything- else. He didn't want to think about what was happening to him. He didn't want to face the fact that he was being taken, again, by the same being who had taken him last night.

He didn't want to accept the reality that this same person was being so kind to him just this morning.

The boy bit the cloth of the pillow as those long fingernails dug into his hips and Krad came into him. Tears were slowly leaking from his eyes, mixing with the sweat from his face and soaking into the pillow.

The blonde gave a faint, victorious laugh as he pulled out of Daisuke, clearly content with what he had done.

"Awh, Pet," he purred seductively, "you look so...drained..." He climbed off of the teen and stretched out next to him. Daisuke simply remained still for a moment before gathering the courage to turn his head and stare at his captor. He tried so hard to glare at the vampire, but his eyes only looked broken. Krad chuckled and brushed the bangs from his face. "You look so beautiful..."

Daisuke shut his eyes tightly and reburied his face into the stained pillow. The blonde hummed amusedly and slowly sat up to pull the silk sheets over them before pressing close to Daisuke.

"Say, Dai-chan," he whispered and draped his arm over the redhead's back, "how about I sleep with you tonight? Would you like that, Pet? I would..."

The boy merely moaned painfully as Krad pulled himself closer to him. At this point in time, he honestly didn't care. A tired fog enshrouded his mind and he found himself wanting nothing more than to be able to curl up and fall asleep. Perhaps then he could wake up and his own room and get ready for school, just like he always did. Maybe then, things could be normal...

Krad gently nuzzled Daisuke's ear and the redhead knew that that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"Sweet dreams, my Dai-chan," the vampire murmured.

Krad fell asleep rather quickly. Daisuke, on the other hand, had to fight to reach his slumber, despite the fact that he was exhausted.

* * *

**Left Wing:** And there you go. .:smiles:. Hopefully all of you who asked for another lemon are satisifed. Oh, **THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!! I LOVE YOU ALL! .:candy and a new car for all:.**Well, that's about all, so REVIEWS WOULD, AGAIN, BE AMAZING, and until next chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Right Wing:** Ah, yeah. Yet another on time update. Hopefully I keep this up. But don't hold your breath for the rest of the story. .:sweatdrop:.

HAPPY EASTER! MY GIFT TO YOU IS A SHONEN-AI CHAPTER OF THIS SADISTIC/ANGSTY/YAOI STORY! XD What a wonderful Easter gift, don't you agree? I suppose I'll quickly just say **THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED- REALLY, YOU HELP ME GET THESE CHAPTERS OUT WHEN I DO! THANK YOU SO MUCH!** That said... I really have nothing to say. This chapter is a bit- okay, way- calmer than the previous chapters. Half of it even stars my favorite pairing- DarkSatoshi! .:thumbs up:. Hopefully you'll enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** If FuzzyNiffler and I owned these brilliant characters... I'm sure that Dark and Satoshi would be canon. Ugh, what a wonderful world that would be...

**

* * *

**

**Golden Blood  
Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**When Daisuke woke up the next morning, one side of his body was freezing cold while the other side was rather warm. He groaned quietly at the mixture and turned, pressing his arms and hands against the welcoming heat.

"Ngh... Cold..." He heard Krad's voice murmur, and his eyes immediately snapped open. He stared at the blonde next to him, his crimson eyes wide with shock.

Krad's eyes were still closed; he looked rather peaceful. Much like an angel...

The golden eyes only revealed themselves when the redhead shifted. Daisuke gave a small gasp of pain at the motion, the natural ache springing to life.

"'Morning, Pet," the angel murmured quietly, pulling the boy close. Daisuke let out a small squeak of both surprise and fear with this action. He tensed noticeably, waiting for Krad to pick up where he left off last night, but found that the blonde did nothing but relax against him. "What is it?" Krad asked, sensing the redhead's confusion.

"You seem...nice now..." the boy murmured. "Why...?" Krad remained silent for a moment before chuckling. A shiver coursed down Daisuke's spine at the dark, yet sad tenor within the sound.

"Well," the blonde mused, "I suppose you could say... I have the ultimate split personality." Daisuke's puzzled look clearly said that he didn't understand.

"Oh..." Krad smiled at the boy.

"Don't worry about it, Love," he said, leaning over to press a kiss against Daisuke's cheek. Daisuke frowned in confusion, but didn't comment further. He didn't understand the vampire at all.

Krad shifted to his original position and stared at the redhead with an almost kind look. The expression confused the teen further as a small blush rose to his cheeks under the intense gaze.

"Dai-chan," Krad murmured, still staring at Daisuke, "how about I give you a tour of this place? I wasn't able to give you one yesterday, and I believe that you deserve one..."

Daisuke dropped his eyes from Krad's, still trying to comprehend the angel's abrupt kindness. It just didn't make sense how..._different_ Krad was from last night. How was it even possible?

The boy finally gave up and nodded faintly. "Okay."

**xXx**

Satoshi sipped his coffee tiredly and growled to himself. He was getting nowhere. Even after an entire night's worth of searching, thinking and investigating, he still had no idea where the vampire was hiding. Nor did he have any idea when the demon would walk around in public.

"Toshi-kun..." Dark yawned lazily, stepping from the bedroom and looking concernedly at the bluenette. "Please, get some sleep... It's not good for you to stay up all night like that with coffee as your fuel... If you'd like, I could take over the examination for a moment..." Satoshi blinked slowly, his eyes dull from exhaustion.

"But..." He tried to think of an adequate excuse for his staying up further, but failed horridly. Dark shook his head and walked over to his partner.

"It worries me when you do this," he murmured, grabbing Satoshi's hand and tugging him up.

"Dark..." the bluenette mumbled as he was pulled away from his computer and towards the bedroom.

"Sleep," was the response he received, "I'll take over for awhile." Finally, Satoshi nodded, defeated.

"If you find anything-"

"I'll tell you. Now, go to bed," Dark replied firmly, placing a kiss on Satoshi's cheek before leaving his partner in his bedroom.

**xXx**

"This place is huge," Daisuke mumbled as Krad led him out of the kitchen. They had been through numerous bedrooms, the dining room, library, cellar, ballroom, and now the kitchen. Krad hummed.

"That's why I needed a pet," he murmured. Daisuke blinked.

"You were...lonely?" he asked. Somehow, the description didn't seem to fit the blonde. He just didn't seem the type.

"It's okay to admit it," Daisuke continued softly when Krad said nothing in response, "everyone gets lonely. Besides, it makes you seem more...human." This time, the angel let out a chuckle as he took the redhead up a flight of stairs.

"Ah, but there's the problem; I'm not human," he pointed out and Daisuke sighed. He didn't know how to respond to that, really. What could he say? Krad hummed quietly at the boy's silence and continued to lead him up the spiraling staircase. "Come, I want to show you my second favorite place."

Daisuke blinked. "What's your favorite?"

Krad flashed the boy a grin. "Why, your room of course."

The redhead, again, was at a loss of words, but this time, a small blush dusted over his cheeks.

"Too cute," the angel murmured to himself as they came to a wooden door. Krad slowly opened it and Daisuke had to momentarily shield his eyes when they were met with a blinding light. The blonde didn't flinch as he stepped through the doorway. The boy followed closely once his eyes adjusted to the abrupt change.

"I used to come up here all the time," Krad muttered and Daisuke realized that they were standing atop the mansion's roof. His eyes widened as they took in just what he saw. He was gazing down at an enormous blanket of trees, one that appeared to stretch on forever. The leaves were even given a golden hue as the sunlight bounced off of them.

The angel looked down at the boy's face and smiled. "You like it?"

"It... It would be a beautiful painting," Daisuke breathed before he could stop himself.

"Hn, you like painting?" Krad asked quietly. The teen shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm not very good," he mumbled. The blonde clicked his tongue.

"I've found that, when it comes to art, people are generally better than they think they are," he said softly before placing a light kiss to the boy's cheek, forcing a faint blush to rise.

"K-Krad," Daisuke began, looking up at the blonde. His protests were lost however when he saw the pensive look on the vampire's face.

"I have something for you," Krad said at last, grabbing Daisuke's hand and pulling him back down the stairs.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked curiously, blinking as he forced his eyes to adjust yet again. He barely caught it when Krad pressed a finger to his lips mischievously.

"It's a surprise," he responded, dragging Daisuke along behind him. They followed numerous twists and turns of the hallway before they stopped in front of, yet another, wooden door. The redhead blinked.

"It's in there?" he questioned. Krad nodded and pushed the redhead forward gently.

"Open it," he murmured. "You won't be disappointed." Daisuke swallowed, but did as he was told.

A quiet gasp escaped the boy's lips as he looked into the room. It was an Art Studio. Paints of every color imaginable lined the wall, canvases of all sizes were scattered about, and any drawing tool that he could every want to use was somewhere in the room.

"What do you think?" Krad asked in a murmur after he allowed the redhead time to take in his gift.

"It's amazing," Daisuke breathed. A grin spread across the vampire's face.

"I hoped you'd say that. It's yours."

Daisuke's eyes widened further as he froze, unsure of what to do. Usually, when he was grateful, he would pull the giver into a hug, practically shouting words of thanks. But he wasn't quite sure what to do with Krad. To put it lightly, he and the blonde were on...unstable terms...

"Th-Thank you, very much," the boy finally mumbled quietly, still feeling like he owed Krad more of a thank you.

Krad hummed as the boy looked down. He couldn't help but chuckle faintly as he saw the fire spreading rapidly over Daisuke's face. "No problem. It's the least I can give you for your company. But, I was hoping you could do something for me sometime..."

Daisuke prayed silently that it wasn't another 'night game' as he lifted his curious gaze to the blonde's. "What?"

Krad grinned and leaned over to place a faint, yet lingering, kiss on the redhead's forehead. "I want you to paint a portrait of me sometime," he murmured. The teen paused.

"You'd...want me to?" he asked, sounding almost confused.

"Yes, please," the angel replied softly. "Especially since camera's don't pick me up so well."

"That myth is true?" Daisuke wondered aloud. Krad shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, it'll still catch my figure, but the photograph always turns out blurry."

"Oh... But I-I don't know if I could paint your portrait," the boy mumbled. He saw Krad's eyebrows knit together and hastened to explain, "It's just that I don't think I could do you justice..."

"I think you'd do great; you have very little faith in yourself," the vampire mused, placing another kiss on the boy's ever darkening cheek.

"I... I guess I could, ah, try sometime," Daisuke said, his crimson gaze dropping back to the floor again.

"Thank you." Krad nuzzled the redhead's cheek, "Shall we go back to your room?" he questioned.

"Um... Sure," was the soft reply. The blonde nodded and gripped the redhead's hand before tugging hum away.

* * *

**Left Wing:** Well, there you have it. I know it wasn't much, but hey. These nice fluffy chapters are good once in awhile. Well, I hope you enjoyed- **REVIEWS EARN YOU A ONE-WAY TICKET TO MY HAPPINESS!** ;P Until next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Right Wing:** My OCD-self is going crazy. Fanfiction is messing with my format for my stories, so not all of them look the same at the top. .:twitches:. I try to ignore it.

All right, onto something that matters XD I am still on schedule! .:pats self on the back:. Awesome. Oh, and **YOU PEOPLE WHO REVIEW ARE AWESOME. I LOVE YOU TO DEATH. I'M HAPPY EVERYTIME I RECIEVE THAT LITTLE EMAIL THAT HAS A REVIEW IN IT, SO THANK YOU SO MUCH! .:love for you all:.**

Ah, is that it? Yeah, I think so... Although, I will tell you that this chapter is... I dunno. Very uneventful. XD The only bit of spice in it is at the end. This is mostly a fluff chapter, so... Hopefull you'll enjoy. I'd promise that the next one is going to be better, but I haven't checked to see what the next chapter consisted of. .:sweatdrop:.

Well, here it is- chapter 6. Enjoy and review.

**Disclaimer:** .:shakes head depressedly:.

**

* * *

**

Golden Blood  
Chapter 6

* * *

As they walked, Daisuke wondered on Krad's behavior. He was so very cruel at night, but during the day... It was as though Krad was courting him, taking care of him and giving him things. He would feel bad one minute because of all the things that the vampire was doing for him, but then he'd recall that he was a prisoner.

Daisuke shook his head. Thinking of all this was giving him a headache. Krad noticed this action and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you all right, Dai-chan?"

Daisuke nodded faintly. "Yeah, I'm just confused..." The angel hummed as they came to the boy's room.

"What about, Love?"

The redhead blushed at the name and the emotion that was barely behind the blonde's tone. "I... I just don't understand you...your personality..."

Krad pushed the door open and gave an amused chuckle. "I told you not to worry about me, did I not? Honestly, Dai-chan, you think on things too much."

The teen gave a weak nod and was a bit surprised when Krad pulled him over to the enormous window, instead of his bed. He was about to question this movement, but then he saw the angel's expression that appeared fixed on the forest below. However, it was clear that his mind was raging with thoughts. Daisuke found the silence somewhat unnerving, but stared up at the blue sky, nonetheless.

". . . They don't even know," Krad murmured quietly after a moment. Daisuke silently glanced up at the beautiful face, willing him to continue, "No one really knows what it's like to be alone. It's always a fear, but very few ever experience the true feeling. No one knows what it's like to live in a mansion all by yourself and have the only people you know out to kill you..."

Daisuke swallowed. "I'm not-"

"Everyone assumes that I don't even know what emotions are like, because I'm a vampire... I'm an evil being who is incapable of feeling..." A small smile curled the angel's lips as he dropped his gaze to the wide, crimson eyes, "You're the first, and only, who's ever been civil to me, despite what I do to you. Though I keep you prison here, you regard me kindly."

Daisuke swallowed and looked at the floor. Truth be told, he didn't know why he didn't hate Krad. He had every right to, but he just...didn't.

"I just...don't hate people," he murmured. "I guess...it's not really worth the energy, I think." He looked back up at the blonde to see that those golden eyes had softened their gaze.

"I'm glad someone feels that way." A sigh escaped from Krad's lips as he turned his gaze back out to the sea of green. "I just wish more people would try to understand, though I suppose I can't blame them." Daisuke watched Krad's face and found that he really wanted to comfort the angel; he was, after all, only lonely.

The blonde looked down in surprise as he felt warm arms wrap around his waist. Daisuke's cheeks burned while he hugged the vampire, and continued to do so after he pulled away. He stole a glance up at Krad's face and saw a small, but very real, smile playing over his lips.

_'He looks very...nice when he smiles,'_ Daisuke thought before shaking his head. He couldn't think of that. If he thought that, he'd start to like Krad more, and the vampire would use it as an opportunity to keep him here longer. That's what would happen.

But as Daisuke looked at that smile, he couldn't help but to ignore the voice or reason. If Krad could smile like that, he certainly couldn't be all bad.

Daisuke's voice of reason hated how he would let his guard down so easily.

Krad's gaze shifted again to the window. "Do you miss them?"

Daisuke blinked. "What?"

"You had family and friends, Dai-chan." Krad's grin turned a bit taunting, but didn't lose its shine as he glanced down at the redhead from the corner of his eye. "You haven't seen them for almost two days. Do you miss them?"

The boy's face fell as he stared at the trees below. "Yeah... I do..."

"Do you wish this had never happened?" Krad pressed, grin never leaving his face. "Do you wish you had never met me and that you could forget this entire incident?"

Daisuke remained silent as he admitted to himself that he somewhat liked the angel...

During the day.

He still hadn't figured it out. The vampire was so _cruel_ at night. It just didn't make sense how someone could change so drastically in so little time...

"Dai-chan," Krad called him from his thoughts. Daisuke swallowed.

"I... I don't..." He didn't know what to say. The blonde saw this indecision and hummed an amused note.

"I don't need an answer now... But I would like one sometime," the angel leaned over to press his lips to the redhead's forehead before slowly sauntering over to the door.

"I have some things to do, so you may do what you like... But I do have some strong advice for you." He turned as he opened the door and gave Daisuke a small grin. "Be in here by 8:00 tonight and lock your door. Do not come out until morning." Daisuke blinked, clearly confused.

"But why-" he began to ask as he pranced up to the blonde.

"Just trust me," Krad said, looking a bit more serious. "Even if I ask, don't open the door, okay? That way, you'll be safe." He leaned close to press his lips briefly against Daisuke's before turning.

"Safe against what?" the redhead asked. Krad made a half turn to look at the boy.

"Me," was his response. Daisuke sighed as the door shut in his face.

"I still don't really understand," he muttered to himself. He sighed and padded back over to his bed.

**xXx**

Daisuke woke with a start, and found that the sun had gone down. Realizing that he had fallen asleep, he shuffled over to the door and locked it with without thinking. He wandered back to his bed and glanced at the clock. 10:09.

"Dai-chan..." Krad's silk voice rang through the door. Daisuke blinked as he noticed that the angel's tenor was deeper than before.

"Yeah?" He asked from his place on the bed.

"Open the door, please," Krad sang his response, his voice drawled and seductive. The boy swallowed and slowly made his way to the thick barrier. He placed his hand on the lock and instantly remembered the angel's words that afternoon. He had said not to open the door, even if asked.

The redhead slowly backed away from the door. "N-No."

"Awh, Dai-chan," Krad purred, "don't be like that... I just want to play with you..."

Daisuke's heart flipped as he recalled the past two nights when Krad had wanted to 'play'. It certainly was not fun. And he certainly didn't want to play again.

"No," he repeated, his voice a bit more confident this time, "I won't let you in." He heard a very quiet growl from the other side of the door and knew that if he hadn't been listening, he wouldn't have heard it.

"Daisuke..." Krad's voice was as sweet as it had sounded earlier, but it held a chill that it hadn't had before. "Come on... Let me in, please..." Daisuke swallowed.

"No, Krad. I won't. You can wait until morning," he said firmly. There was a pause before a loud bang against the door that made the redhead jump.

". . . This does not make me happy, Dai-chan," Krad hissed through the door. His tone made Daisuke shiver and confirmed the fact that he did not want to open the door.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but you yourself told me not to." There was no response and Daisuke decided that he must have left.

But he wasn't going to check.

* * *

**Left Wing:** There you go... As I said, pretty uneventful. XD Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway (at least to some extent). **Reviews would make my life so much better!** Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Right Wing:** Yes, this chapter is a little early, but I wanted to get it out because I will be at an ANIME CONVENTION ON SUNDAY! .:bounces around happily:. Well, I'll actually be there Friday to Sunday, so... Yay! And because you are awesome, I thought I'd give this to you a bit early. Here you go!

Apologies on the shortness and the errors- I'm too tired and/or bouncy to edit this. And it's short... Because it is. It would be this short if I had posted it on Sunday, as well. XD

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED; I LOVE YOU ALL!**

Here you go- chapter 7. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Wheeeeeeeee, no.

**

* * *

**

Golden Blood  
Chapter 7

**

* * *

**Daisuke woke the next morning to a soft knocking.

"Dai-chan..." Krad's voice called through the door. It was much kinder than it had been previously.

"Yeah?" was his tired reply as he slowly sat up on the bed.

"You can let me in now," the blonde murmured softly. Remembering Krad's words and hearing the gentle tone, Daisuke slowly stood and padded over to the door. He unlocked it before opening it on Krad's tired, but gorgeous, face.

"Are you all right?" the angel asked quietly. The boy nodded and stepped aside to let Krad into his room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't open the door for you last night. I'm sorry if I made you mad..."

Krad hummed a chuckle and leaned over to rest his lips in the red hair for a moment. "How many times have I told you not to worry about me? If you're okay, then so am I..."

Daisuke swallowed and glanced up at Krad's visage. His skin seemed a bit paler than usual, and his golden irises gave a dull appearance. The angel looked rather worn out, and Daisuke was somewhat surprised to find that this worried him to an extent.

Krad saw the concern in the redhead's eyes and snickered again. "Don't look at me that way. I told you that I'm fine..."

"It's just that," Daisuke mumbled, looking shyly at his feet, "you look so exhausted..."

A smile graced the blonde's thin lips.

"Awh, you're so worried about me," he murmured. "Thank you..." Daisuke shrugged, looking embarrassed.

"I guess I can't help it," he said softly. And it was true. He worried for _this_ Krad- the Krad that was so nice to him.

Krad hummed and placed another kiss in Daisuke's hair.

"Still, it's nice to know," he said quietly. A blush rose to the redhead's cheeks.

"Yeah, well..." he mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

"Are you hungry, Pet?" the angel asked after a moment, placing an arm around Daisuke's shoulders. The boy shrugged.

"Not really," he said. His stomach then betrayed his words with a loud growl.

"Is that so?" Krad laughed as the boy's face turned a bright shade of red. "Well, we can go get you something anyway, all right?" Daisuke nodded and refused to meet the golden gaze, still clearly embarrassed. He inwardly cursed his stomach for being so loud.

The two were about to leave the room when Daisuke stopped.

"I'm still wearing what I was yesterday," he said by way of explanation. He spied the dresser and quickly grabbed a clean shirt and pair of pants, setting them on the bed. Krad watched the hasty movements with amusement and bit back a laugh as the redhead tried to pull his shirt off, but only got tangled in the cloth.

"Here, let me help," the angel murmured, moving over to the boy and stilling his arms. Krad proceeded in carefully peeling the day-old shirt off of Daisuke.

The teenager blushed as his chest was left bare and the vampire set his old shirt on the bed. He picked up the new one and pulled it over the boy.

"There," he whispered as Daisuke adjusted the shirt to his liking. "Now, do I need to help you with your pants too, or can you manage those?"

Daisuke's cheeks darkened and he shakily shook his head. "N-No, I can do those..."

Krad watched as the redhead changed his pants, a bit amused at the boy's trembling body. Normally, he would have taken this situation further, like he would have many situations before this one. But, just like every previous scenario, something told him that he should use caution when handling this boy. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to frighten him.

Not like the boys before Daisuke, where Krad hadn't given even a second thought about their feelings...

It was certainly an interesting thought.

"Okay," Daisuke mumbled when he was done. Krad nodded and took the boy's hand. He gently pulled him from the room, down a flight of stairs, and into the enormous kitchen.

The boy took the seat offered to him at the very large, empty table. Krad stood beside him, grinning.

"What would you like to eat, Dai-chan?" he asked quietly.

Daisuke shrugged indecisively. "I don't know."

The blonde chuckled and took the closest seat next to him, which was still a good few feet away. "Shall we start out simple?"

With a single snap of Krad's fingers, a bowl of flavored noodles appeared before each of them. Daisuke smiled faintly as he noticed that Krad had picked his favorite flavor.

"Thank you," he said, finally meeting the angel's gaze. "This is my favorite."

Krad took a sip of the broth.

"I know."

* * *

**Left Wing:** I hope the mistakes didn't kill your brain too much. I normally edit these chapters, but I can't concentrate. .:sweatdrop:. Anyway, **REVIEWS ARE AMAZING, AND YOU ARE AMAZING IF YOU REVIEW! **Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Right Wing:** I'm really pushing these deadlines. XD Oops. Well, it's here and that's all that matters.

There's really nothing to say... **EXCEPT THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL! **Oh, and the grammar might really suck on this one as well, because I still have a bit of homework to do... .:coughs:. Anywho, I'll stop talking and let you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Haven't we been through this?

* * *

**Golden Blood  
Chapter 8**

* * *

A month soon passed, each day more or less the same as the last. Krad would spend most of the day with Daisuke, tending to his needs while making the boy blush as he did so. Then he would leave the boy for an hour or so before nightfall, always with the warning that the redhead should lock his door.

At night, Krad tried to get him to unlock the door. This behavior only continued for the first few nights, however. He seemed to have given up after that...

But Daisuke worried. Krad seemed more and more strained as the days wore on. His skin was paler and his hair was just as dull. His eyes didn't shine as brightly as they had before, but the vampire would always tell him he was worrying too much.

**xXx**

"Well, Daisuke, good night." Krad leaned over to press his lips to Daisuke's cheek.

"Hey, Krad..." the redhead began, "why have you been so tired lately?" Krad blinked at him before grinning wryly.

"Haven't I told you to stop worrying-"

"Krad," Daisuke said, pouting, "you keep saying that, but you keep looking sicker every day." Krad shrugged.

"It's...a vampire thing," he said, walking out of the room before Daisuke could say anything. The redhead scowled at the closed door and sighed in frustration.

"He never answers me," he muttered to himself. "A vampire thing?" What did that mean? Daisuke flopped onto his bed. What _did_ he know about vampires?

He went through the list in his mind. Their aversion to Garlic and holy things, being killed with a stake to the heart, and, of course, blood drinking...

Daisuke blinked. Krad _was_ still drinking blood, right? The first two nights he had drank the redhead's blood. But it was a little over two weeks since the boy's neck had been pierced. Was Krad getting blood from a different source? Or was that really the reason for his sickness?

Concern flooded Daisuke as he slowly walked towards the door. How long could vampires go without blood before serious damage was done? If Krad was, indeed, depriving himself from blood, how much time did he have?

Daisuke stepped out into the hall and began to wander. He had no idea where to find Krad at this time of night, but he had to make sure that the blonde was okay.

"Dai-chan..."

The boy stopped and whipped around, finding a very worn looking Krad standing at the top of the staircase. The vampire's shoulders were caved in in a heavy slouch, his hand tightly grasping the right side of his chest.

Daisuke blinked worriedly. "Krad... H-Have you been drinking blood?"

"You shouldn't be out here," was the blonde's response. "Go back to your room and lock the door-" he instantly tensed and grunted quietly. Daisuke bit his lip, knowing he should do as the vampire said, but he couldn't. It was his fault that Krad had been getting sick, and he couldn't stand it.

"Dai-chan," Krad's voice rung out again, as tired sounding as ever, but a bit more provocative. Daisuke swallowed as he watched the blonde walk slowly down the stairs, towards him. It was clear that he was exhausted, but he finally reached the bottom.

"It looks like my pet has come out from his hiding..." The vampire's voice had an edge of anger to it, and he roughly shoved the boy against the wall, using more strength than he appeared to have. His golden eyes were burning.

"K-Krad," Daisuke choked out, staring into those fiery eyes, "wh-why haven't you been-"

"Drinking blood?" A harsh laugh passed through the pale lips, making Daisuke shiver. "Why, because I simply refuse to settle for any blood other than the sweetest I've ever tasted, even though you also refuse to let me drink it..." The boy swallowed and turned his head.

"Then...you can take some," he whispered almost fearfully, closing his eyes.

"I can?" A surprised sounding Krad asked. Daisuke nodded once.

"You're sick because of me... And I don't like that..." he mumbled. A slow grin curled the vampire's lips. He gripped Daisuke's chin and roughly turned the boy's head, pressing their lips together briefly. Daisuke blinked, a little stunned by the change in Krad's mannerism.

Krad pulled away and bared his teeth through a rather feral grin at Daisuke, who plunged even further into confusion at the reemerging sadistic tone in the vampire's eyes.

"Why, thank you, Dai-chan," he growled and aggressively turned the redhead's head to the side again. Daisuke shut his eyes as he felt a warm tongue mark a trail up his neck, tasting his skin. He was about to say something when the words caught in his throat as two, sharp fangs sank into his skin greedily.

Daisuke froze in place as he listened to the vampire. Other than the sound of the blood flowing from his neck, the boy heard pleasurable, hungry moans from the blonde. Krad continued to take mercilessly, savoring every drop of the thick, sweet liquid.

It wasn't long before the boy's world began to spin.

"Kr-Krad," he gasped, numbing ice spreading throughout his body.

Krad, however, didn't hear the pleads. He could feel his strength slowly leaking into his body, the delicious taste drowning his senses. The crimson blood dripped leisurely from the corner of his lips as he continued to drink at his will.

"Kra-ad," Daisuke whimpered again, his knees threatening to buckle. He was now relying solely on the strength of Krad to keep him standing. "Stop... Please..." He slid his hands weakly up the vampire's chest and shoved him with the last of his strength. Krad finally released the boy and blinked at him, licking the blood from his lips.

"Stop..." Daisuke whispered before his vision faded to black.

* * *

**Left Wing:** Well, there you go. Things are heating up again. ;P **REVIEWS ARE AWESOME**, and until next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Right Wing:** Okay, so this is two days overdue, and I am terribly sorry, but I have a valid excuse. Well... _I_ think it's valid. XD

I've been swept up in Panic! at the Disco fanfiction. Rydon, mainly. That's seriously all I do when I come online anymore. .:sweatdrop:. I'm sorry! Okay, that's not that great of an excuse, but if you don't see my point, then maybe you will if I send you the best fic I've read in awhile. ... I'm done with excuses now XD

Well, here's chapter 9. I'll stop talking before I dig my grave further. .:sweatdrop:. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **We do not.

* * *

**Golden Blood  
Chapter 9**

* * *

Krad woke up the next morning feeling something he hadn't felt for awhile; he was full. It was a very...nice feeling...

He hummed and cuddled into the warm body next to him. A frown crossed his face. Daisuke was very warm... Too warm.

The blonde sat up immediately and looked at the boy next to him, finding his face flushed as he slept. Krad recalled the previous night and groaned quietly with disgust. How could he drink so much of Daisuke's blood? Krad slipped out of the bed, and looked at the redhead, stomach twisting uncomfortably.

The angel frowned and placed his hand on his stomach. That was unusual. That had never happened before...

Shaking his head, Krad decided that he shouldn't be thinking about himself when Daisuke was so sick. He actually wasn't quite sure what to do in this situation. First off, he wasn't entirely sure what was wrong. It was obvious that he had taken too much of the boy's blood, but just how serious was this?

And when he found out just what was wrong, what the hell would he do?

Krad frowned as he saw small beads of sweat forming on the boy's temple. Perhaps he was...dehydrated?

The angel tentatively lifted a hand and placed it on Daisuke's damp forehead. His stomach, again, churned painfully as a fiery sensation rushed to his palm. The teen was burning up.

Krad was a bit perplexed at why the thought of Daisuke in a frail condition worried him. He had never truly been concerned for anything in his life; that is, except for himself. Why was this situation making him so anxious?

Perhaps he had grown more attached to his pet than he had originally planned...

The blonde drew himself from his thoughts and left the room. He pushed his feelings to the back of his mind and strolled towards the kitchen. He needed one thing: liquid. Water, to be exact. And probably a wet cloth, or an ice pack, too.

After grabbing a pitcher of cold water, a glass, an ice pack, and a washcloth, he walked back to Daisuke's room and viewed the boy worriedly. Sweat lined the redhead's brow; he was losing even more water.

Krad set the bowl and pitcher on the bedside table before filling the glass with water. He moved over to the bed and carefully lifted Daisuke up, placing the glass to his lips. A frown crossed the vampire's face as the water simply ran down the boy's chin. Clearly, this wasn't going to work if his pet wouldn't _drink_ the water.

The blond bit his lip, trying to think of a way to get Daisuke to drink the water. Sighing as he thought, he wiped the water from the boy's chin and lips.

"My silly pet," Krad murmured, "why did you do that? It would have been better for you if you hadn't let me drink your blood..."

As if the boy heard, he stirred softly. Clouded, red eyes slowly revealed themselves and stared weakly at the angel.

"Krad..." Daisuke breathed and Krad managed to force a weak smile to his lips.

"Shh, Dai-chan," he whispered and lifted the glass again. "I just need you to drink this..."

The blonde tilted the boy's chin upwards and brought the crystal to his dry lips. With care, he poured the water into Daisuke's throat. The redhead swallowed.

Krad gave the teen the rest of the water in the glass before pulling it away. He set it down on the night table and dabbed a droplet of liquid from Daisuke's lip.

Daisuke slumped and his eyes drooped heavily. "I... I'm tired..."

"Shh," Krad hushed him again. He laid the boy back down in the silk sheets and grabbed the cold cloth. He wrapped it around the ice back before draping it across the boy's damp forehead. "Just rest. I'll be right back..." he murmured softly, leaning close to Daisuke.

A foreign chill shot up Krad's spine as he gently pressed his lips against the boy's own. He drew away and shook his head, confused at the sensation. The boy gave Krad a small smile as his eyes closed, drawing him back into sleep.

The vampire walked out of the room and growled. He'd never had to really care for someone like this; he'd never _wanted_ to. He had no real idea of how to care for someone who was sick, but he was hoping that the boy merely needed rest and fluids. The blonde didn't even know if Daisuke was able to hold down any solid food.

Krad wandered down the hallway, thinking about how little use he was at the moment. Hell, this entire situation _was_ his fault. It was all his fault and no one else's. He was the only one to blame. God, damn it.

The vampire stopped and took a deep breath to calm himself. Nothing would happen if he continued to act like this. The least he could do was stay by Daisuke.

Squaring his shoulders, Krad strode back to the redhead's room and took a seat next to the bed, watching the boy worriedly.

**xXx**

"Toshi-kun, we should go out... Take a break..." Dark suggested softly and leaned over to gently kiss his partner's head.

Satoshi sighed, clearly frustrated. Four weeks. One month. Nothing. Not a trace of the wretched vampire, or Daisuke.

Usually, Krad was sick of his captive by two weeks and either returned them to their homes with amnesia, or dropped their corpse in some random location. But Daisuke's amber alert was still in affect, and Krad's hideout was still unknown.

"Satoshi," Dark murmured again, his voice muffled by the blue hair, "please. We need to take a real break and relax... Let's take a walk, or something..."

The boy rubbed his eyes and nodded faintly. Dark smiled and pulled away, allowing his love to stand from the computer chair.

"Thank you," he whispered and slipped his hand into Satoshi's. Satoshi squeezed Dark's in return, following his partner out the door.

**xXx**

Dark hummed softly as he walked with Satoshi. The boy really had been worrying him lately with his obsessive need to find Daisuke. He was sleeping even less than usual, and only eating when Dark made him. It was horridly unhealthy, and Dark wished there was something he could do to help his love, but all attempts were in vain...

A sigh passed through Satoshi's lips as he leaned into Dark, clearly wrapped within his own thoughts. He tried to relax and not think so much about Daisuke, though he failed. Why did Krad have to take Daisuke? It barely made any sense-

"Toshi-kun," Dark murmured, "you're thinking again..." Satoshi looked up at Dark with a slightly sheepish smile.

"I can't stop thinking, you know," he replied. Dark shrugged.

"I suppose, but you need to relax and how can you if you're thinking so-" Dark cut himself off and narrowed his eyes. Satoshi blinked and looked where Dark was staring and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

* * *

**Left Wing:** So, not only am I a mean updater, but I'm also a horrible person with cliffies. XD I love cliffies. Hate reading them. Love writing them.

Yeah, I'm a hypocrite.

Anywho- **THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED- I LOVE YOU TO PIECES! I PROMISE THAT I'LL ACTUALLY TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT ON TIME, AND NOT GET SO CAUGHT UP IN RYDON XD (please note the "try").**

All right, I'm out of here. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY, I love you all, and until next chapter!

(Any Panic! fans out there? Does anyone know of any awesome Rydon fic-? .:is shot:.)


End file.
